


Dishwasher Safe

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub Spencer Reid, dom reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: Forced to crash in the reader's spare room due to renovations at his building, Spencer is shocked to discover a side of her he never expected, leading to him making some self discovery that he definitely did not expect.





	1. Chapter 1

“I really need to go and clean the kitchen," you sighed, not wanting to move. The dishwasher needed emptying and various pots and pans needed putting back into their proper places.

"I’ll go, you cooked. Plus I should do more around here really seeing as you won’t take any rent from me,” your friend and colleague Spencer hauled himself up off the couch. He’d been staying with you for the last three weeks whilst his apartment building was having some work done on it. He hadn’t asked, you’d offered when you found out he was planning on moving into a hotel for the two months the renovations would take. You had a spare room and you two got on well enough, it made sense.

“I’m not gonna argue with you there. Bring me more wine please,” you smiled sweetly and relaxed back into the cushions.

A few moments later you could hear him clattering around in the kitchen and you closed your eyes, relaxing.

“What the….. What the hell?”

What now? Wearily you pushed yourself up and walked over to the kitchen, seeing Spencer with a bright purple silicone implement in his hand.

Whoops, you’d forgotten that had been in there.

“Is this…. Oh my God it is,” realising what he was holding, Spencer tossed it onto the counter top, a look of mild disgust on his face.

“Hey, don’t treat George like that. He needs to be treated with love and care,” you entered the kitchen and grabbed your toy.

“Why the hell was it in the dishwasher Y/N?”

“Because it needed cleaning?” well duh.

“YOU PUT YOUR SEX TOYS IN THE DISHWASHER?”

He wasn’t angry, more……a mixture of shocked and confused.

“Well not all of them. Only my dildos. It’s the best place for them. They’re dishwasher safe so…. Saves me having to boil them.”

“But… but…. but.”

“Oh come on Spencer. You know more than anyone how important it is for things to be properly cleaned. How germs are everywhere. You didn’t even shake my hand for weeks when I first started because of all the evil germs you were scared I’d transmit to you. You wouldn’t want me putting an unclean dildo into my vagina would you?”

“No, of course not…. Wait what?” he now looked appalled, his cheeks flushing red.

“Sex toy hygiene is very important to me.”

He blinked a few times, looking to the toy in your hand and then to the plates on the side that he’d emptied out.

“I presume that had been used when it went into the machine?”

“Well I gave it quick rinse under the tap before I stuck it in the dishwasher but yeah.”

“Right.” He turned back to the plates and started loading them back into the machine.

“What are you doing?” although it was very obvious what he was doing.

“I can’t eat off the same plates that have been washed in the same water as your…. as your…. ”

“Dildo?”

He nodded.

“And why not? The water’s hot. It would have sterilised everything. I don’t have cooties you know, Reid.”

“I know you don’t but…”

“And,” you stepped closer to him. “As a grown man I’m quite certain that you’re not unfamiliar with the taste of a woman’s…. juices. Not that you would be able to taste anything because like I say, the water will have cleaned it all.”

He flushed a deeper red.

“So what’s the problem Spencer?”

“It’s weird okay! You’re my friend, my work colleague. I don’t want to be eating off things that have been washed in the same water as your used dildo.”

“So if we were dating would it be different?” this was fun.

“I don’t know! Maybe!”

“Well that’s good to know.” You waited for him to finish reloading the dishwasher. Which he hadn’t emptied or loaded himself all week so didn’t know what you did.

“Spencer…. ”

“Yes?”

“Just so you know, George has been in there for a few cycles already. I forgot that I’d put him in there last week.”

With that, you skipped off towards the bedroom to place George back in the drawer with his brothers and sisters, leaving Spencer spluttering to himself as the penny dropped in his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer had been feeling incredibly strange for the last few days. And whilst he knew what was causing the strangeness, he did not like it.

After the dishwasher incident he'd found himself thinking of Y/N completely differently. Before, she'd been a friend and colleague. One that he got on extremely well with and wouldn't deny that she was attractive. It was no secret that she had sex, she'd come into work discussing her conquests with the other girls. And given the statistics, it was probable that she also masturbated, not that Spencer had ever found himself thinking about her doing that before. He'd had no reason to.

Now though? He'd seen her dildo, touched it even. His hands on been on something she used to pleasure herself. And she'd said dildo's. Plural. Meaning she had more than one. Add that to the fact that if her toy had been in the dishwasher, then she'd been using it. Whilst he was in the bedroom next to hers. And that thought.... well that thought did something to his nether regions that he wasn't proud of.

He shouldn't be thinking of her that way, he told himself over and over again. She was his friend, they worked together. Yet he couldn't help it. The last few nights he'd lain awake listening for any sound that she might be doing something. If she was though, she was keeping herself extremely quiet. But maybe she was, maybe that was something she was into...

No! He needed to stop thinking about it, stop thinking about her.

Maybe he should just move into a hotel like he'd originally planned. But then how would he explain that to Y/N?

"I'm sorry but ever since I found your dildo in the dishwasher I can't stop thinking about you using it on yourself?"

Nope, that wouldn't do.

Cold showers, plenty of cold showers. That would be his thing until he could move back home.

...

"Spence, you at the apartment?" Y/N had called him, almost as if she knew he was thinking about her. But then again, he was doing a lot of that lately.

"Yep, why? What's up?" light and breezy Spence, light and breezy.

"I need you to do me a favour. I put a load in the dryer before I went out. It should be done by now. Would you mind running down to the laundry room to grab it for me? You know how pissy people get in this building about leaving laundry unattended."

"Yeah sure, I can do that. You really shouldn't go out though when you've left laundry in. It's in the rules... "

"Alright Sheldon, chill," he smiled at her reference to The Big Bang Theory, one of the the shows they'd found themselves enjoying in their evenings together. "I thought I'd be back in time but I'm running late. It's in the third machine from the door, my blue laundry basket is on top of it. Just throw the basket on my bed when you're done."

He told her that he'd do it for her and then disconnected the call, heading down to the basement where the buildings laundry room was. Spotting her laundry basket straight away he walked over to the machine and opened the door. It was still warm so obviously hadn't long finished so he carefully reached inside and started pulling out Y/N's clothes.  It took him a few seconds to realise that this wasn't just any wash load. It was a dryer full of her delicates. Bra's, panties, hose. Things that probably shouldn't have been through a tumble dryer at all.

Spencer rushed the job, trying desperately not to linger on the fact that he was handling Y/N's underwear. A particularly lacey item slipped out of his hands and to the floor, and he bent over to pick it up. Black french knickers.

Oh fuck. French style underwear were one of his major turns ons. Something about the way they cut across the ass cheeks. Did she wear these to work or were they just for going out? What underwear was she wearing now?

No!!

Stop!!

He finished the job at hand and hurried upstairs, tossing the basket onto Y/N's bed as she'd instructed him to. He scanned his eyes around her room, something he should not have done as he suddenly became fixated on her bedside cabinet. With the top drawer slightly ajar. And if he leant over just a little he could see that purple toy he'd handled. He exited her room quickly, grabbing a book from her bookshelf and sitting on the couch.

Reid's brain would not concentrate on the words though. All it could think about was what else could be in that drawer.

When did he become such a perv? Focus on reading.

Except...

"You want to know, she's not home. Go and look," the tiny devil on his shoulder piped up and before his conscious could tell it to shut up, he was back in her room and tugging the drawer open.

And oh jesus christ.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you wanted to borrow a butt plug you only had to ask, Spencer."

The look on his face was priceless and you wished you'd had your camera out to record both that, and his fumble as he turned and tossed the butt plug onto the bed.

"I think that one's probably too large for you anyway, Reid. There's a smaller one in there, for beginners. And plenty of lube. Just give it a good clean before hand. Who would have thunk it eh? But then again, it is always the quiet ones.... "

"I wasn't.... I didn't.... I'm not.... "

"Please do try to come up with a plausible excuse as to why you're going through my drawer of goodies. I'd just love to hear it," you leaned against your door frame, trying not to smirk like a cheshire cat.

"I was.... I'm not.... Oh God I should just leave," he spun on the spot and suddenly ploughed forward towards the doorway. You put your hand out in a stop motion.

"Nope. Gonna need an explanation Spencer."

He cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were wide and darting all over the place like he'd rather look anywhere else in the room than at you.

"I was... I'm.... "

"Curious?" you decided to throw him a bone. His face suddenly seemed to relax as if that the perfect explanation he'd been looking for. He nodded.

"Fair enough. Why were curious though?"

You saw him hesitate again, his mouth opening and closing a few times like a fish.

"Spencer, just ask. We're both adults here."

"Doyoureallyuseallthosethings?" he blurted out.

"Well they're hardly just for show."

"By yourself?" he gulped and you laughed.

"No. It's not exactly safe to handcuff yourself to a bed whilst wearing a plug unless you have a partner that you know is coming home," you bit your lip, trying to not to laugh.

He goldfished again for a moment. "I should leave.... I'll just, I'll check into a hotel."

"No. Sit your butt down on the bed Reid."

He didn't move so you crossed the room and stood in the front of him, placing your hand on his chest and pushing firmly but gently. "Sit your butt down on the bed."

He sat.

"Does it bother you knowing that I have all these things?"

He shook his head slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"So what then?"

Spencer decided to twist the truth oh slightly. Because it did bother him but not in a bad way. Well, he guessed it depended on how you looked it. "I just.... Given your age and that you're a single female, statistics would state that it would be expected for you to have a sex toy of some sort..."

Good old Spencer, reverting to statistics when he was nervous.

"I just didn't expect you to have so many."

"You mean you didn't expect to discover that I'm a kinky little freak?"

"No! Wait... Yes?" he scrunched his nose up and frowned.

"Well it's not really something I go shouting about to be honest. There's some things your colleagues just don't need to know."

He wanted to ask so many questions suddenly. So many inappropriate questions.

"I'm your colleague though, and I know."

This was true and there were reasons you weren't freaking out about that fact. But you weren't getting in to them just yet. "You do. But I hardly think you're going run into work on Monday and start discussing my toy and outfit collection with the rest of the BAU."

"Outfits?!?" he squeaked.

"Oh yeah. Top drawer is toys, second drawer is mainly restraints and gear, third drawer is stuff for role play."

You could see that his poor little mind was being blown. Not because any of this was stuff that he didn't know about. Given how fast he read and some of the stuff he said on cases, you knew he had knowledge of certain kinks. He just wasn't expecting to ever associate them with you.

"Y/N, I should just... I'm gonna.... This is weird. I'm sorry for not respecting your privacy.... I'm just going to go."

"Why is it weird Spencer? We all have our little kinks, our little fantasies. Some people just actually go through with them and act them out. That's not weird. Tell me that you didn't see anything in that drawer that made you wonder.... "

"I'm sorry, I... I can't." With that, he jumped up from the bed and scurried out of the room, the apartment door slamming a few seconds later.

You sighed. That was a shame, you thought to yourself. But then again, he'd gone from seeing one dildo to a whole drawer of treasures. And from having the knowledge that you weren't just the sort of girl to use toys but that you were the sort of girl who liked to role play, liked to act things out. That was a lot.

He wouldn't say anything to the others, you knew that much. Spencer wasn't like that, which was why you got on with him so well. You trusted him. And recently, since the dishwasher incident you'd started to wonder whether there might be something else there too. Being the profiler that you were it was easy to pick up on the slight changes in his behaviour to you over the past few days. The looks, the flushes on his cheeks. When you'd called him earlier, you hadn't been running late. And your drawer had purposely been left ajar. You just wanted to see. See whether what you suspected was true. Because if it was, then he might ask well find about THAT side of you now, so that he could run the mile so many other guys did when they found out.

But he HAD ran. So...

...

Spencer spent the new few hours walking around the city, slipping in and out of bookshops and cafes, his mind in overdrive. Should he leave, move into a hotel for the next few months? Should he just go back and pretend that nothing has happened?

Because, what had happened really? He'd discovered a side of Y/N that he didn't expect. And realised whilst the initial discovery had been a shock, now it just added a number of new images to his brain. When she'd stood in front of him and pushed him down onto the bed he'd had to suddenly think of crime scenes, dead bodies, anything to stop himself getting turned on. Cos that's what had started to happen. The change in her voice had been slight but the command was there and her touch had been firm. He could only imagine what it would be like if..... Well, if they'd been doing something else.

Her attitude towards him not respecting her privacy had been a surprise to him as well now he thought about it. It was like she'd been expecting him to go through her things although that couldn't be right at all. But she'd been so open with him, not angry at all. She trusted him, she'd said.

After nearly four hours out of the apartment he decided to return. It was getting late and cold. He'd just apologise to her and leave it at that. He didn't want to make things weird and his little, well whatever it was, would go away. When he returned she was sprawled on the couch watching a movie, dressed in her pajamas. Seeing him enter she glanced over and paused the film.

"Hey."

"Erm hi. Listen, Y/N. I'm super sorry about earlier. I disrespected your privacy and I don't even really know why. I seem to have turned into some pervy little teenager who let curiosity get the better of him just because he saw a sex toy," he laughed, trying to make the situation light hearted. "It won't happened again, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I freaked out as well. I was just surprised that's all. And I really shouldn't have been. It's all completely normal and perfectly healthy and...." he realised he was over killing his apology when her lips started to twitch up.

"Anyway. I'm sorry. I'd really appreciate it if we could just forget about the whole thing?"

She hesitated slightly, her eyes watching him carefully.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Thank you. I'll leave you to your movie then. Good night," he started to walk away but she called out his name, stopping him.

"Spencer. Before you go I just have one question. When you found all those things and realised what they implied, you were shocked. That much was obvious. But was it disgust or were you intrigued?"

Spencer thought carefully about his answer. On one hand it would be easier to say disgust and just explain it that none of the that was his sort of thing. But the truth was, he didn't know if it WAS his sort of thing or not.

"Intrigued."

Y/N nodded, her face clear and not giving any reaction. She turned back to her movie and unpaused it. "Night Spencer."

"Goodnight Y/N."

...

He couldn't sleep. He'd been lying there for a few hours, hearing Y/N enter her bedroom around thirty minutes ago. His brain wouldn't shut off again and he was fidgety and restless. Maybe he'd just go back to the living room, grab a beer or something and watch some TV. Try to distract himself. Yes, that's what he'd do.

He climbed out of bed and exited the guest room he'd been staying in, trying not to make any noise as he walked passed Y/N's room. Her door was slightly ajar and he didn't want to wake her.

Turns out he didn't have to worry about that. As soon as he passed her doorway he heard her. Moaning and gasping.

Oh good lord. Go back to your room Spencer or continue to the living room.

Except, he couldn't move. The sounds he was hearing were delicious and he couldn't stop his brain starting to form images of her lying on her bed, fucking herself. What was she using he wondered? Just her fingers, or one of the many toys she had. His dick grew hard and as she whimpered again he knew that he wasn't going to walk any further. At least not until the noises stopped. He leaned against the wall, his hand rubbing over himself as he listened to her gasps, her breaths catching in her throat. He closed his eyes and just decided to go with it, trying not to think of what a pervert he was being right now. Slipping his hand into his pajama pants Spencer took hold of his cock, sliding his hand up and down it as Y/N's moans filled his ears, his head lolling back and hitting the wall softly. He paused, hoping she hadn't heard that and when her groans continued so did he.

He became so engrossed in the act of getting himself off that he didn't notice the sound of her bed creaking, or that her gasps had become further apart.

He didn't notice her door open all the way either until she spoke to him.

"So are you just going to stand outside all night or are you actually going to come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've changed the style in which this is written in that it's no longer written in "you said, you did" and will be "he did, she said" 

It makes it easier for me to switch between characters this way. 

... 

"So are you just going to stand outside all night or are you actually going to come in?"

Y/N been waiting for him, almost playing what could be considered a cruel game with him. She'd had been right about her suspicions, and his apology earlier and the admission that he was intrigued had confirmed that. Spencer was hot for her, or at least for her body. And that worked for Y/N right now. The bedroom door had been left open on purpose and when she'd heard the little thump on the wall she was quite certain that all systems were go.

Caught red handed Spencer had no excuse,  no where to go. And he didn't want to, they both knew that much. Y/N had changed when she'd gone to bed, wanting to feel sexy for Y her little solo - which she hoped wouldn't be solo for long - play session. A black lace bralet covered her chest, her nipples hardened against the lace. Black French knickers, the centre of them soaked with her excitement. She loved the feeling of lace against her skin, the extra friction it provided could be magical. Y/N could see Spencer taking in her outfit, his eyes raking over her skin. He gulped loudly, retracting the hand from down his pants where it had stilled, the prominent bulge still there. He didn't say anything though, he was too scared, too nervous, too fucking turned on. 

"I'll ask once more," Y/N breathed. "Are you coming in or just going to stand outside all night?"

His eyes widened, his pupils dilated with lust but there was still no answer. 

"Alright then. I'll just leave the door open then, you can stand and watch."

She started to walk away until a hand reached out and gripped around her wrist, stopping her. Even Spencer look suprised at his own actions, releasing his grip almost immediately. Y/N just grinned. 

"So you can be forceful then, eh? I wonder what else you can be. Come on then.... " she walked further into her room and waited for him to follow. "Close the door behind you please, Dr Reid."

He did as Y/N asked and then stood by the door, still incredibly unsure of himself. She decided to take the lead, her voice soft and gentle. 

"So I feel like we've been dancing around this since the dishwasher incident, right?"

He nodded, his cheeks flushed. 

"Because if I read the change in your behaviour correctly, you started imagining things about me that you think you shouldn't have. Am I wrong?"

He shook his head this time and she continued, walking closer to him again. 

"Curiosity got the better of you so you went on a little treasure hunt to see what you could find. And you may have found more than you bargained for. Yes?"

He spoke this time, his voice shaking oh so slightly. "Yes."

"But you're intrigued. Which interests me greatly." Y/N placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding ten to the dozen. "Earlier, when I pushed you to the bed and told you to sit. How did that make you feel?"

Reid gulped again, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

"Answer me, Spencer." Slightly less soft and gentle than before. 

"I... I liked it."

"Good. I like that you liked it," she took him in, running her eyes over him from head to foot. He was nervous but she didn't think he'd run away. Not now  

"I know that you have knowledge of how this sort of thing works, right?"

He nodded again. 

"So choose a word Spencer."

His mouth opened and then closed again and Y/N suddenly questioned whether he would go through with this or not. And then, "Lamp. My word is lamp."

"Lamp. Okay. Mine is pigeon, just so you know." 

Y/N saw him mouth the word to himself and she smiled. 

"Take off your clothes Spencer."

He stood in frozen to the spot, as if he hadn't heard. But she knew he had. 

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes. Spencer."

He heard it, the change in her voice. The command that been there earlier, the command he'd heard her use during interrogations and out in the field. And now she was using it for something else. And oh, how much it excited him. 

"You stood outside my bedroom listening to me get myself off, and I'm stood here in front of you in my underwear. I feel it best we level the field here. So strip. Down to your boxers."

She waited for a beat or two as he willed himself to move. 

"Now Spencer. You've already done things you shouldn't have done, like violate my privacy. Don't give another reason to punish you."

Punish him. Oh. Oh! Would he like that? This was all so new to him, something he'd never really considered. He quickly switched into gear, pulling his t-shirt over his head and pushing his pajamas pants down leaving him standing in his boxers. Y/N's eyes moved to his groin and he knew he was still straining against the fabric. 

"Very nice. Now Spencer, I have some questions for you. When you found George in the dishwasher, did you think about me using him on myself? And answer honestly, I'll know if you lie."

Of course she would. Working where they did would give her an extreme advantage with this. 

"Yes."

"Yes?"

He was confused, what else was she expecting? Y/N rolled her eyes. "When I ask you a question, you answer Yes Miss or No Miss. Understood." 

"Yes."

Y/N raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Yes Miss."

"Good boy. Next question. Did you go back to your bedroom and touch yourself whilst thinking about it?"

"No... No Miss." He hadn't. Although he'd wanted to, so fucking badly, he hadn't allowed himself that luxury. Y/N scrutinised his face. 

"Did you want to?"

He nodded, "Yes Miss." 

"And when you were stood outside my room, listening. You were touching yourself then."

Not a question as such because she'd caught him. But he answered none the less,"Yes Miss."

Y/N smirked, a smirk that Spencer knew if he saw again he would forever associate with this side of her. "Take off your boxers and kneel on the floor in front of the bed."

He balked only slightly before following her instructions. She moved to the bed and sat down in front of him, leaning over and reaching into her drawer, pulling out the purple toy that had started this whole situation. He felt slightly self conscious now that he was fully nude and she was still in her underwear. Not that the lace actually covered much. Although apparently this was to be rectified. He watched as she slipped her fingers into the waist band of her panties, lifting her butt off the bed and slid them down her legs, kicking them to one side. When she then slowly spread her legs wide, Spencer thought he was going to die. 

"Can you see how wet I am, Spencer?" 

He could. Her bedside lamp had been left on and was illuminating her body perfectly. He could see her folds, slick with excitement. 

"Yes Miss."

"Did you know that when I fucking myself earlier I was thinking about you?"

Oh God. Oh fuck. His dick twitched and he so badly wanted to touch it. 

"That was a question Spencer. You need to answer," she ran her hands over her thighs, her eyes watching his. 

"No Miss. I didn't know that."

"You have very nice hands Dr Reid. And a very nice mouth. I think they could be put to excellent use."

He didn't know what to say, he almost couldn't believe his ears. 

"As much as I want to feel your hands on me, there's something else I'd like to see instead."

He waited, his eyes following her hands and they roamed over her thighs, inching closer and closer to her center. 

"I want to see your hand wrapped around your cock. I want to see you touching yourself Spencer. And I always get what I want."

He didn't doubt it. 

"Touch yourself Spencer. Take your dick into your hands and stroke yourself like you were doing outside my bedroom door."

Spencer couldn't refuse, his dick was so sensitive right now he nearly whimpered when he wrapped his hand around it and started to pump up and down. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Y/N pressed her fingers to her clit and began lazily rubbing herself. 

"Are you enjoying that? Touching yourself whilst watching me?"

"Y-yes Miss," he began to move his hand faster, the need for release becoming urgent. Y/N's fingers dipped inside her opening and she let out of moan of her own. Retracting her hand, she held her fingers out in front of her, her slick coating them. 

"Would you like to taste them?"

He suddenly wanted nothing more, nodding eagerly like a puppy being asked if he was ready for walkies. 

"Too bad. Maybe if you hadn't been a naughty boy earlier, creeping around my room, then you'd be allowed," she moved her fingers to her own mouth, licking them clean as Spencer let out a loud grunt. He was nearly ready to come already. 

"Stop."

What now? 

"Stop touching yourself Spencer." Her voice was cold and demanding now and he reluctantly stopped, breathing heavily. 

"Open your mouth."

He did as he was instructed, a feeling of dread filling her as she reached for the dildo. 

"I bet your lips would look so pretty wrapped around an actual cock. But for the now, this will do."

She placed it to his mouth and he almost refused, knowing he could stop this at any time. But.... He was curious. He took the silicone toy into his mouth, trying to ignore the rubbery taste of it. Y/N held the base, pushing it in and pulling it out a few times. 

"Get it nice and wet for me Spencer."

Was this what it was like when girls gave blow jobs? The toy was filling his mouth, making it awkward for him to breathe. She finally pulled it out after a few moments and inspected it. 

"That should do. You thought about me using this, yes?"

"Yes Miss."

"So watch."

Reid's mouth gaped as she pushed it slowly and deliberately between her pussy lips, letting out a low groan as she did. Excitement surged through him and he could feel his dick leaking with pre come. God, he wanted to touch her so much. Y/N gripped the toy with one hand, her legs spread wide so that he could see everything, with her other hand she started to tease her clit. Spencer moved his hand back to his cock, needing desperately to touch himself. 

"No. You don't get to touch anything right now. Just watch."

Ugh... He wanted to, he needed to. The sight of her fucking herself with that toy whilst pinching and teasing her clit was too much. But he kept still, trying not to surge forward and take over from her hand. Her groans grew louder and he could feel his cock pulsating with each moan that left her lips. Her eyes were kept locked on him the whole time. 

"Are you.... Are you enjoying this Spencer?"

"Yes Miss."

"Good, touch yourself again."

He didn't need to be told twice. He gripped himself rougher than he usually would, knowing that it would be all be over within a minute or two. Y/N's movements on herself slowed down and he watched her pull the dildo nearly all of the way out before plunging it back in, a strangled cry leaving her throat. He was so closing to coming when she spoke again. 

"Do you wish this was you?"

Oh fuck yes. "Yes Miss."

"I thought so. Now stop."

No. No no no. He didn't want to and he didn't. She froze in her movements and leant forward, pulling to toy out of herself. 

"Stop what you are doing or else you'll be instructed to lie on this bed whilst I strike you as punishment."

Even though Spencer knew that if he didn't want to happen it wouldn't, he stopped. 

"You can only come when I tell you that you can, understood."

His head was pounding, blood surging through his veins. 

"Understood?"

"Y-yes Miss."

"Good, now open your mouth again."

He did what he was told, his mouth watering when he saw the purple toy covered in her juices coming his way. She held it just centimetres away from his lips. 

"Do you want this? Do you want to taste me?"

"Oh God yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Miss, please Miss,"  three bags full Miss, he might as well have said. 

She moved the toy closer and he breathed in the scent of her sex, his mouth opening wide to accept it. 

"Suck it clean Spencer, and I'll let you come whilst you're doing it."

Never before had Spencer wanted to suck something so badly. He wrapped his lips around the toy and used his tongue to lick it clean, her juices filling his mouth. 

"Good boy. You can touch yourself now."

She kept the toy in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing around it as he began to pump his own dick. One, two, and three thrusts later and he was a sticky mess, his fluid coating his hands.

Y/N pulled the toy from his mouth and tossed it to the bed, looking down at his hands with distain on her face. 

"What a dirty, dirty man you are. Go and clean yourself up now. And then go back to your own room."

Reid was mildly confused now, had he done badly? He scrambled around for his clothes, tugging his boxers back on and standing. He made it to her door when she called his name, her tone back to normal. 

"You did well tonight Spence.... And when you find George in the dishwasher tomorrow, you really can't complain this time."

He guessed he really couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer lay in bed the next morning. He’d slept surprisingly well for a few hours and then had woken up in a mad panic. What had he done? Things between him and Y/N would never be the same again. How was he even meant to look at her.

Yet when he thought back to the events of the previous evening he remembered how turned on he’d felt. How hearing Y/N speak to him the way she had and seeing her do the things she’d done had made him feel. And if he was honest with himself, it had felt amazing. He’d never felt like that before during sex.

She’d profiled him entirely correctly, picking up on his changes towards her and reading his nervousness but at the same time knowing that he was interested. He had questions he wanted answers to, he wanted to know more about this side of her that he never expected to see.

But how could he ask?

He could hear her moving around the apartment and he knew he was delaying getting out bed. Perhaps she’d go out, then he could have longer to work out what to say to her, how to act. This all felt so weird and new to him. Hearing his phone vibrate he picked it and opened the message.

“It’s nearly midday on a Sunday. You’re normally up and about by this time. You gonna come out of your room at all or you just gonna hide and make this awkward? Because it doesn’t have to be awkward Spencer.”

Well then.

He hauled himself out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of pajama pants, wrapping his dressing gown around his body. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, the smell of bacon hitting him immediately and his tummy rumbling in response. Spencer followed the smell to the kitchen where Y/N was also dressed in her pajamas - the ones she’d been wearing before she’d gone to bed as opposed to the ones she’d been wearing, or rather not wearing last night - and was busy frying bacon and eggs.

“I see you decided to join the land of the living, although I suspect you’ve been awake for hours and just avoiding me. You want some?” she turned to look at Spencer as he pulled himself a stool at the breakfast bar.

“Yes please,” he croaked out, coughing slightly. Y/N reached into her fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice, sliding it across the counter to him along with a glass.

“So were you? Avoiding me, I mean?” she asked as she turned back to the stove top.

Reid poured himself a glass and gulped it down. There was no way to avoid the inevitable conversation. “I guess I was.”

“Did you not enjoy last night?” said as if she was asking him whether or not he’d enjoyed a book rather than whether or not he’d enjoyed watching her pleasuring herself whilst commanding him to do the same.

“Spencer, did you enjoy it or not?” she asked again when he didn’t answer, still figuring out what exactly to say.

“I enjoyed it,” he finally managed to reply.

“So what’s the issue? Why were you avoiding me?” Y/N grabbed two plates and started scraping the egg onto them.

“We work together and I’m staying in your apartment. You’re my friend.”

She added the bacon and flicked the stove off, handing him a plate and silverware before hopping up on the other stool.

“It was just sex Spencer. And when you think about, it wasn’t even actual sex. We’re colleagues sure, but plenty of our other colleagues have had dalliances and its not affected their relationships. And like you said, we’re friends. I’m perfectly fine with what happened last night. So should you be.”

She munched on her bacon as Spencer thought about what she’d said. Maybe she was right and he should just be okay with it. He nodded slightly and started to eat.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again though, just so you know. And if you were interested in…..let’s just say exploring the contents of my bedside cabinet, then I wouldn’t be against doing that with you either.”

Spencer stopped eating, his knife and fork clattering to the table. He swallowed quickly, gulping down some more juice so that he didn’t choke.

“What are you saying exactly Y/N?” even though it was quite obvious what she was saying. He just didn’t know why.

She shrugged, swallowing down another mouthful of eggs. “Look, it’s quite obvious to me that you did enjoy last night and that you’re intrigued by certain things. You said it yourself. I’ve known you long enough so know that unless you’re doing an extremely good job of living a double life, you don’t exactly date much so don’t have the opportunity to explore anything that you might be interested in. God knows why you don’t date much because you could easily get women but that’s besides my point here. If there are certain things you’ve found have suddenly piqued your interest, that you wanted to try, then I’m offering to help you try them. It’s better to do those things with someone you’re comfortable with and trust so that if you suddenly decided it was too much, you’d feel able to say stop. Then when you know what you like, you can look for another partner or whatever. The offer is there. I can separate my sex life from work if you can. Or we can just pretend like last night never happened and just continue as we were before. It’s up to you.”

She continued eating whilst Spencer thought about what she was offering. Could he really do this? Did he really want to do this?

“You don’t have to decide now Reid. It’s Sunday, we’re back at work tomorrow. Think about it for today and give me an answer tonight. It’s no big deal for me either way and it’s not something I’ll be offended by if you say no. If you do wanna go through with it, then maybe we set a time limit. Like, until your apartment is ready again or something? Then when you move back home we can just go back to pretending like nothing ever happened. And if you don’t wanna go through with it, then we’ll just start pretending like nothing ever happened anyway. And I promise I’ll keep my bedroom door locked.”

She grinned and took a sip of juice.

“What….What exactly would you get out this?” Spencer was curious.

“Regular sex at least for a month or two. I haven’t had a partner to play with properly for a while now, and whilst I’m very well practised in the art of getting myself off, it’s fun to do it with someone else. You’re attractive, I’m comfortable with you and from what I saw last night, I reckon we could have a good time together.”

Spencer nodded, feeling his cheeks flush a little at her words. He needed to stop doing that around her.

“I’ll give you an answer by the end of the day,” he told her. He’d think very carefully about the things she was offering to do for him. “One more thing. You said that our other colleagues had had dalliances with each other. Who exactly?”

She smirked, and although she knew she probably shouldn’t be sharing this secret she also knew that there was no way Spencer would tell anyone else.

“Hotch and Prentiss.”

He very nearly spat out the mouthful of food he'd just taken.


End file.
